


those who stay

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: There’s a little blood stain on Shorter’s glasses.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Series: whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	those who stay

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 19, prompt: survivor's guilt. a gift for slug

There’s a little blood stain on Shorter’s glasses. Ash stared at it, the splatters little spots in the dark lenses, and hesitated to clean it.

It is the last of Shorter. Ash couldn’t help but feel like every breath he took was stolen, as if Death itself would come, bearing a gun loaded with a single bullet, and shoot him, claiming the life he so shamelessly took from Shorter - the life Shorter should be living. Shorter should be the one wearing these glasses, carrying around a bloodstained jacket that belonged to Ash, walking, seeing.

Instead: he was ashes and Ash was not living up to his name. He let out a bitter laugh that sounded halfway hysterical, and allowed the guilt to consume his mind fully, still staring at the speckles of dried blood that seemed to mock him.


End file.
